Cogito Ergo Sum
by themindlessemblem
Summary: I think, therefore I am... The words behind all the talk. The second installment: Fiora and Farina: Recklessness
1. Fumbling: Eliwood and Ninian

So, first let me welcome you to my new story, Cogito Ergo Sum.

As some of you may know, _cogito ergo sum _is Latin for the phrase: "I think, therefore I am." This basically means that: "Because I think, I exist." I learned this from my genius sister who takes Latin. Thanks sis.

In fact, this whole fic was basically her idea. Two characters having a conversation while also thinking about what they are saying. Each chapter can be either related or unrelated to the others. Most, probably all of the chapters will be from FE 7 and 8. This one is Eliwood and Ninian.

I don't actually really like the Eliwood and Ninian pairing, but I like it better than Eliwood's others. I just don't get why Eliwood is the only one she can fall in love with. He's not really all that great.

But I like this idea, so I got over my dislike of the pairing.

Anyway, here's Fumbling with Eliwood and Ninian.

**Bold: Eliwood**

Normal: Ninian

_Italics: Thoughts_

…

Eliwood and Ninian: Fumbling

"**Hey Ninian!"**

_Man, she looks so pretty today. I wish I could tell her that somehow…_

"Hello, Lord Eliwood."

_He's talking to me! Oh, what do I do!? I don't know how to do this!_

"**Um…I…uh…"**

_Oh, way smooth Eliwood. Just say something! You know how to talk don't you!?_

"Yes?"

_Is he regretting coming to talk to me? I'm not that boring am I?_

"**Uh…Nice weather today isn't it?"**

That's _the best you could come up with? What are you, an idiot?_

"Yes, very nice weather…"

_Besides the rain…I wish the sun would come out._

"**Anyway…How are you doing? I know that these long treks must be hard for you."**

_Well, it was better. How could the weather be nice? It's raining! Idiot!_

"I am fine. I'm used to walking for long periods of time by now."

_He was concerned for me! Or maybe he just thinks I'm weak…_

"**That's good."**

_Oh, what do I say next?_

"Yes…"

_I don't know what to do!_

**"……"**

_What was Hector saying about talking to girls? Compliments…What was that horrible pick-up line again?_

"Hm…"

_Oh, what was Serra saying about talking to boys? She didn't know I was eavesdropping…I don't remember thinking anything she said was useful at the time, but now…_

"**You're very brave, you know that?"**

_Much better than that awful pick-up line. Did it hurt when you dropped from heaven…Who the heck would say that?_

"Huh? Did you say something?"

_Did he just compliment me? I must be imagining things._

"**I said, you're very brave."**

_This can't be good. She's not even paying attention to me!_

"Oh…Thank you…"

_He did compliment me! Oh…How do I respond?_

**"……"**

_Maybe saying that a girl is brave isn't a compliment? Did she take offence? _

"……"

_Serra…Serra…What did she say… Shoulders back…long strides…head up…Confidence! Okay, I can do this!_

"**Um…Ninian?"**

_She's walking kind of funny… What exactly is she doing?_

"Y-Yes!?"

_Okay, that didn't work. It'll teach me for listening to Serra. Like she even can gain the affection of anybody! …I shouldn't be mean…Stop it._

"**Nothing…"**

_She stopped. Huh. Maybe she was doing it unconsciously or something… Stop thinking about how she was walking! Think of conversation pieces…_

"Oh…Okay."

_What was he going to say!? Ugh, don't think about that. Conversation! What to talk about…_

"**We should be stopping to camp soon."**

_Which means that this might be the last time I talk to her for a while. Come on, think! Think, dummy, think!_

"That's good. I could use a rest. Everyone probably could."

_My feet do hurt something terrible. I hope the rain lets up before we stop. I can't sleep when I feel like the tent is going to collapse on top of me._

"**Yeah…"**

_She's right…We've been walking for a pretty long time…_

"Anyway, I should probably go talk to my brother now. He gets awfully worried about me. Sometimes, it's hard to believe I'm the older one!"

_I don't want to keep him from his duties. He's probably got much more important things to do, besides talking to me…_

"**Oh! Yes, you should do that. I'm sorry if I kept you."**

_Have I been boring her? Does she want to get away from me? I wouldn't blame her if she did…_

"So…We'll talk later then? I have enjoyed speaking to you."

_I really have, even if it was stressful as well. Oh, please say yes!_

"**Yes! We'll definitely talk later. I have also enjoyed our chat immensely!"**

_She wants to talk to me again! This is progress! I'm moving up in leaps and bounds! Maybe I think of things to talk about before I see her again! I'll have to talk to Hector…_

"Good-bye, then, Lord Eliwood."

_Maybe I should listen to Serra a bit more…I'll just take everything she says with a grain of salt this time. I'm sure there are some decent ideas behind all the nonsense._

"**Good-bye!"**

_Ugh…That did not go as planned. I'm such a doofus! I mess up even in the lightest of conversations! I need to go talk to Hector again. Maybe he'll have better advice this time!_

…

This is just the first installment, so it's sort of a test drive. I want to see how you guys out there will respond to the idea before I write anymore. So please, drop in a review and tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it.

Next time will probably be Fiora and Farina with Recklessness. I hope to see you all there!


	2. Recklessness: Fiora and Farina

Aloha.

I'd like to thank HaveAHeart0301 for their review. In response, I could see what you meant by informal language, but it seems to me that Ninian and Eliwood are people who wouldn't be quite as stiff and polite in their minds. Some of that might have seeped over to the conversation, but keep in mind, they're both rather stressed ;). Thanks for your thoughts though. I'll look into revising it.

The snow's never going to go away…

Here's Recklessness with Fiora and Farina.

…

Fiora and Farina: Recklessness

"**Farina."**

_I can't believe her! To do something so foolhardy! And with all those archers!_

"Hey Fiora. Some battle today huh? I'm sure earning my payment, if I may say so myself. I'm thinking of pulling at Lord Hector's purse strings a little more…What do you think?"

_Who am I kidding? I know what she thinks. How come every word I say provokes a lecture? Ah, here it comes…_

"**No. And I don't want to hear about whatever ridiculous sum he paid you either."**

_Just like her to change the subject! She probably knows what's coming and is trying to distract me!_

"Oh? O-okay…"

_What's up with her? Usually I'd get an hour long rant on lying to nobles and tarnishing my name. Huh._

"**I want to talk about the battle today. How you "earned your payment" during the fight by tackling all those archers and magic users with nobody but a man with a half broken sword who we weren't even sure was on our side yet to help!"**

_She's so stupid sometimes! Pegasus knights are vulnerable to archers. She could have been killed!_

"Oh, that's what this is about? Don't worry about it! I'm the finest mercenary money can buy; I can do anything!"

_Though it might have been a bit much this time… But I got to earn that gold. I AM good enough for it!_

"**Even the finest mercenary would have trouble against foes like that! You should have at least waited for back-up!"**

_I have to admit…She did pretty well against them. Better than I would have expected her to. She has her dodging technique down now._

"I don't need back-up!"

_This isn't going to end for awhile…Maybe I could just pretend to listen. It's not like I haven't heard this all before._

"**You made Florina so worried, you know that? I had to restrain her from diving in after you! It was lucky that Sain and Kent got down there so fast!"**

_Actually, she probably would have been okay for a while longer, even without their help. But I'm not going to inflate her ego any more than it already is. Next thing I know, she'll be charging people seventy thousand gold for her services._

"Mmhmm."

_I really need a new lance. My killer lance is half broken. Shame, I really liked it._

"**That's all you can say? I was worried, you know that? Your recklessness cost the whole army time. If Guy and Matthew hadn't gotten there in time, the prince would have been killed because everyone was distracted by your show!"**

_It was impressive…But such things have no place on a battlefield without proper training. She probably taught herself everything, in which case she's not doing it properly. If she hadn't made those flips so fast, she would have fallen off her Pegasus. You have to hold on with your knees!_

"Mmhmm."

_I wonder if there's another killer lance in storage. I wouldn't be surprised; that Merlinus guy has everything! There's probably someone who needs it more though…Hmm…Maybe a silver lance would do…_

"**Farina! Hello?"**

_She's not even listening to me anymore is she? She's always been so rude…But that's okay. I'll get her to listen._

"Mmhmm."

_Murphy must be hungry; he's tossing his head around and glaring at people again. I just hope he doesn't glare at the wrong person…Some people are crazy here…_

"**I decided to become a florist, you know that? I always liked flowers. I'm thinking of making you an associate, making you put down your lance forever. What do you think?"**

_If this doesn't work, I've got just the thing…_

"Mmhmm."

_Like that Karel guy…Looks like he'd gut anything that gazed at him a second too long. Or that Heath, he's so jumpy he might think Murphy is a spy from Bern or something. He really needs to relax a bit._

"**Florina decided to marry Lord Hector, you know. She's going to be Lord Hector's WIFE."**

_Heh. Pretty sure that will get her attention._

"Mm- WAIT, WHAT!?"

_I didn't know this! I swear, if he sets one foot wrong and makes her cry, I will kill him. I will get his gold and then I'll kill him._

"**I'm joking. You weren't listening to me, and I figured that would grab your attention."**

_It sure did. That was a rather violent reaction. I probably shouldn't tell her it's actually true…At least, not yet._

"Oh. That's a relief. I thought you were actually serious. And I'm sorry for not listening to your lecture. It's just, I've heard it all before, you know?"

_This Lord Hector and Florina thing might bear a little looking into…Fiora seems a little guilty…_

"**Yeah. I'm…I'm sorry for getting on your case about stuff like this but…I worry, you know?"**

_I can tell her that. Maybe it'll get her to think a little bit before she acts. But I'll never admit I'm proud of her._

"You…You do?"

_I didn't know she cared that much. Maybe…Just maybe…I'll be a little more careful from now on. If I get Fiora worried, then Florina is probably shaking in fear. I didn't want to cause them any trouble…_

"**Uh-huh."**

_I guess she never knew that. She probably thinks I hate her. I should try to be a little more understanding maybe. Just maybe._

"Well…Thank you for worrying sis."

_Even though, I don't need to be worried about. I can accomplish anything without a scratch!_

"**You're welcome."**

_She doesn't have to thank me. Worrying is just what sisters do. Her recklessness just causes more worry than normal, that's it. But I'll never stop being proud of her either._

…

Hee hee. Fiora's quite the evil genius.

Thanks to everyone who read this. Please drop in a review if you feel so inclined.

Au reviour!


End file.
